Arthur and them castrated
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them get their genitals removed. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Castration of Arthur and them

* * *

At age 35 Arthur needs his genitals removed. That is common for anthropomorphic animals. He will also lose his penis. Not just his balls and scrotum and his proestate. His penis is removed last so they can reroute his urethra so he can sit to pee. He is at the hospital stripped naked ready to get his gentials removed from his body so he won't die if they fall off him.

"Okay let's tell you what i will do," said the doctor, "Remove your prostate first and remove penis last."

"I know that," said Arthur, "Genitals at our age gets them removed for us anthropomorphic animals."

"Then time to make you sleep," said the doctor, "And remove your genitals so they wont fall off killing you."

"I am ready to be fully castrated," said Arthur, "Bye penis see you, my balls, sack, and proestate see you in a jar."

"Yes they will be floating in a jar," said the doctor, "Now let's remove your genitals."

They put the mask with the general anesthetic comes out of. The doctor slowley removed his gentials from his proestate to his penis and made him a new pee hole between his legs. Then regenerated the area so it is like he never had genitals. His genitals is now floating in a jar. He woke up saw no genitals. He is glad they are off by a doctor than them fall off of him.

"Good they are off," said Arthur, "Now my front is now as smooth as females fronts."

"They came off easy," said the doctor, "And i regenerated the area so we made it nice and smooth as girls and women."

"You are sure very good at castration," said Arthur, "As well as removing penises."

"That i am," said the doctor, "As well as removing female vagina's."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Thanks for removing them. Your the best castrator ever."

"That i am," said the doctor, "And your very welcome so your genitals wont fall off because you no longer have a penis."

He went home then. In two days Buster and Francine get theirs removed. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Francine and Buster

Castration of Arthur and them

* * *

It is now time for Francine and Buster to get their genitals removed. George and Fern in two days. They need them removed after all. Muffy already had her's removed just after Arthur did. They need to have them removed or they die.

"Buster Baxter take off your clothes now," said the nurse, "Then lay down and they will give you anesthetic and we remove your genitals. It needs to be done or they fall off and you might die from blood loss."

"I am ready to lose my genitals," said Buster, "I don't need them anymore anyway. Okay i am naked and laying down."

"You sure are," said the nurse, "Doctor we are ready for you now."

"Here i come," said the Doctor, "Buster i start with your proestate and end with removing your penis."

"I am ready to be fully castrated," said Buster, "You can gas me now so i wont feel it being removed from my body."

The doctor gassed him that made him sleep. Starting with him getting proestate removed. Then cut open his scrotum took out his balls and cut them off then removed his scrotum. Now he is starting with his penis to remove it. He got just enough of his urterta to reach his soon to be new pee hole. After that his penis was off new pee hole made and regenrated area.

"Cool it is like i never had them," said Buster, "And my front is now nice and smooth."

"Yes indeed," said the doctor, "Bring in Francine so i can remove her female genitals including her vagina."

"Why of course," said Buster, "After i get dressed."

"Wear these panties," said the doctor, "After all you no longer have a penis. And you must sit to pee from now on."

Buster did just that and got Francine. She went in there got naked and layed down ready for removal of her female organs. She like her husband Arthur will no longer have genitals. They wont die now with them falling off or out.

"I am ready now," said Francine, "Ready for removal of my genitals."

"Then let's gas you," said the doctor, "Then i will cut you open and remove your genitals and regenerate the area no scar. So like you never had them i even remove your clitris."

"That is good," said Francine, "Just like my husband Arthur when his was removed."

"Yes indeed," said the doctor, "We all go through it. Mine have been gone for 14 years. So yes like him i have no penis."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Or you would be dead if they fell off."

She was cut open and her genitals removed and regerated the area no scar and clitris. See what happens next.


	3. Fern and George

Castration of Arthur and them

* * *

Fern and George is ready to get their genitals removed. Ladonna and Sue Ellen in two weeks. Brain and Binky already had theirs removed. Fern goes first. Then George will have his turn. They know their genitals needs to be romoved from them.

"Fern Walters-Lundren your turn," said the nurse, "To lose your genitals so they wont crack open the bottom of your crotch. And make your genitals fall out killing you. So your here to get them removed so you will live."

"I am ready for it," said Fern, "Now i have to get naked?"

"Yes of course," said the nurse, "I even want you topless and we can check your boobs after castration and you wake up."

"Sounds good to me," said Fern, "Can you help me with my bra?"

"I sure can," said the nurse, "Okay it is off now let's take off your panties."

Then in came that doctor ready to remove her female organs. She is ready for the removal of them parts. Her boobs will stay intact. She knows that of course. He gassed her made her sleep and removed her genitals from her female body. George went in after Fern got her boobs checked to get his genitals removed from his male body which includes the penis.

"Let's take off your clothes," said the doctor, "And lay down so we can gas you make sleep and remove your genitals."

"Okay then," said George, "Okay i am naked and laying down. And i am ready to be castrated."

"That is good," said the doctor, "After your penis is off you will have a new pee hole and you must sit to pee from then on."

"It will be like Arthur's," said George, "Which is a nice smooth and flat front like i never had them."

"Yes because you will have no scars," said the doctor, "Now let's gas you and castrate you."

The doctor removed his entire genitals including his penis and regenerated the area to be like a girls. Like them he is a nullo. As in a eunuch without a penis. George woke up saw it and felt it. It is now nice and smooth without a penis.

"Wow it is like i never had them," said George, "My front is nice and smooth as Arthur's who you castrated before."

"Yes i remember him," said the doctor, "He was very happy to lose his genitals."

"That is true," said George, "What underwear will i wear now because i have no penis?"

"You will wear panties," said the doctor, "Like you i have no genitals."

He got dressed and he and Fern went home. Next time it is Ladonna and Sue Ellen's turn. See what happens next.


	4. Ladonna and Sue Ellen

Castration of Arthur and them

* * *

It is now Ladonna and Sue Ellen gets their genitals removed. Both sexes loses their sex organs at age 35 or they kill them. Falloff for males and fallout females. Which can kill them by blood loss. So they get them parts removed from their bodies.

"Ladonna you go first," said Sue Ellen, "Be brave please. We all have to go through it or we die."

"I know that," said Ladonna, "I am just a bit nervous about losing my genitals including my vagina and clitris."

"I will lose mine after you," said Sue Ellen, "Males lose it all as well including their penises. So Arthur no longer has one."

"Yes i know," said Ladonna, "His front is now nice and smooth like ours."

"Same as Brain, Binky, and Buster," said Sue Ellen, "Go on in there it is your turn now."

She went in got naked. The doctor put her to sleep and removed her female genitals. He regenerated the area so no scar there. She then woke up saw no clitris between her legs. It is now time for Sue Ellen to get her's removed from her body.

"Sue Ellen time to remove your genitals," said the doctor, "Thank you for getting naked so we can begin."

"It sure is," said Sue Ellen, "Can i see your lack of penis?"

"Why of course," said the doctor, "Here you go no genitals."

"Just as good as Arthur's," said Sue Ellen, "It is like you never had them. Is it nice and smooth?"

"It sure is," said the doctor, "You can take a feel if you want i have nothing there but smooth skin."

He then pulled up his pants and underwear after she felt his nice and smooth skin. He gassed her made her sleep and removed her genitals just like the ones before. They are going to decide what to do with the removed sex organs.

"I say keep them in jars," said Arthur, "So we can be burried with them sometime later in life."

"I agree with you," said Francine, "My two son's and daughter still has theirs until they turn 35 that is."

"I like jar idea," said Buster, "Can we get naked? After all no genitals?"

"I say yes," said Arthur, "We can do that after all."

Next chapter takes place four years later with D.W. and Bud get their's removed. See what happens next chapter.


	5. DW and Bud

Castration of Arthur and them

* * *

Four years later D.W. and Bud gets their genitals removed. D.W. goes first then Bud. They will lose their entire genitals. D.W. will even lose her vagina and clitris and Bud will lose his penis. They don't need them anymore and needs removed.

"D.W. your turn to get genitals removed," said the nurse, "I will help you strip naked and barefoot."

"Here i come," said D.W., "Ready to get my genitals removed."

"Okay now that your naked lay down," said the nurse, "Doctor we are now ready for you to remove her genitals."

"Here i come," said the doctor, D.W. lets make you sleep so we can remove them parts from you."

"Good because i am ready," said D.W., "Then Bud can get his removed including his big penis."

They made her sleep and removed her entire genitals even the clitris which is hat is visable of the two folds of skin. She woke up without her without her genitals. It is now time for Bud to get his removed from his body like Arthur and them.

"Bud your turn now," said the nurse, "And take off all your clothes when you go in there."

"Okay then," said Bud, "I am ready to be castrated now that i am naked."

"Doctor he is ready," said the nurse, "As in to lose his genitals."

"Bud let's castrate you," said the doctor, "After your penis is off you must sit to pee."

"That i know," said Bud, "Gas me so i can sleep as you remove my genitals."

The doctor removed his genitals. He woke up with a nice and smooth front without a scar do to regerating skin. So it is like he never had them. He is happy he wont die from his genitals dry up and fall off of his male body.

"Good it is off," said Bud, "Now they wont fall off because i no longer have a penis."

"Yep they came off easy," said the doctor, "Your penis was the easiest to remove."

"I see them in a jar," said Bud, "I will keep them in it."

"I thought you was," said the doctor, "Here you go your jarred preserved genitals."

He got dressed and he and D.W. went home without genitals attached to them they are in a jar. See what happens in the next chapter when Emily and the Tibbles gets castrated.


	6. Emily and the Tibbles

Castration of Arthur and them

* * *

It is now time for Emily and the Tibbles to get their genitals removed. Tommy is nervous about getting his genitals. Which will include removalof his penis. If not he dies when they fall off him. So he agreed to be castrated by that doctor.

"Tommy i want you to go first," said Emily, "Show me your front without your penis after he removes it with the rest of them. You wont have one soon same as your brother. And i will lose my vagina and clitris."

"I agree to go first," said Tommy, "Nurse i want to go first."

"Why of couse," said the nurse, "I was going to call you first anyway."

"I want you to hold my hand during it," said Tommy, "Even though i will be sleeping during my castration."

"I sure will," said the nurse, "I will strip you naked first and lay down."

After she stripped him naked and he layed down. The doctor came in ready to remove his genitals from his body. If he doesn't they will fall off killing him by losing all his blood. Tommy might be nervous but he is ready to get them removed.

"I will gas you," said the doctor, "But first i will tell you what i will do. Remove your prostate first and penis last."

"I am ready for it," said Tommy, "Gas me and remove them."

"Then lets do it," said the doctor, "Nurse you can hold his hand even though he will be sleeping."

"Tommy time to sleep now," said the nurse, "Ready to see your genitals being removed."

"He is sleeping now," said the doctor, "Time to remove his genitals from him."

The doctor removed his genitals. Followed by Timmy. Emily is now ready for her female castration. She is brave about it. She wanted them out of her for years. She knows age 35 the genitals gets removed from anthropomorphic animals.

"My front is nice and smooth without a scar," said Tommy, "How about your's Timmy?

"Yes it sure is," said Timmy, "It is like i never had them."

"Well time for me," said Emily, "I will feel you two up later."

"I will love that," said Timmy, "How about you Tommy?"

"I will also," said Tommy, "Go get castrated now."

She got them all out from her ovaries to her clitris. See what happens when Liam gets castrated.


	7. Liam and flashbacks

Castration of Arthur and them

* * *

Liam will now get his genitals removed. And a flash back of three adults during their castrations. Liam is nervous getting all his genitals which includes his penis. Arthur let him feel up his smooth front like his will soon be. He will have to sit to pee.

"Liam it is time for your castration," said the nurse, "As well as penectomey which is removal of it all."

"I am ready for it," said Liam, "Ready as i will be to get my genitals removed."

"I will strip you of all your clothes," said the nurse, "So blood wont get on them as he removes your genitals."

"Good idea," said Liam, "You are free to strip me naked."

"Then i sure will," said the nurse, "You are naked now. Soon them genitals will be off. Doctor he is ready now."

The doctor came in now that he is washed. As well as the tools to remove his genitals with. The jar has a liquid in it to preserve his soon to be for his removed sex organs in. His front will be nice and smooth as Arthur and theirs is now.

"Time to tell you what i will do," said the doctor, "Start with your prostate and end with removal of that penis."

"I am ready for them to be removed," said Liam, "So i can have a nice and smooth front like Arthur and them."

"Same as mine," said the doctor, "Same age as you 35."

"We all do need them removed at this age," said Liam, "Or they will fall off boys bodies and falls out girl bodies."

"Time to make you sleep," said the doctor, "Then i will remove them from you."

He was put to sleep and his genitals removed. His new pee hole is were girls pee at. By his butt. Now Mr. and and Mr. Ratburn are having a flash back of their castration. They have had their genitals in them jars for many years.

"Yes mine has been off for years," said Mr. Read, "As you can see it is nice and smooth."

"Same as mine," said Mr. Ratburn,"After all we all get them removed."

"Glad they regenerate skin there," said Mrs. Read, "It cuts down on recovery time nd no scars."

"Yes it is like we never had them," said Mr. Read, "Arthur and them recovered fast like us."

Liam recovered fast. Next chapter James gets castrated and someone dies. See what happens next.


	8. James

Castration of Arthur and them

* * *

James will soon be castrated. Bud let him feel up his smooth skin where his genitals was once at. Which happens to all anthropomorphic animals male and female. Slink's genitals fell off five years ago which killed him do to losing all his blood.

"Yes get them removed," said Arthur, "Or they would fall off like Slink's did some years ago."

"I am not afraid of castration," said James, "I wont mind not having a penis."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I don't miss having a penis. I had it off for four year."

"His front is now nice and smooth," said Francine, "I have been without a vagina and clitris for four years ."

Then i will go get mine removed," said James, "I will have a nice and smooth front like you."

He is ready to be castrated. He wanted to live without a penis for a long time. His front willsoon be nice and smooth. It will be like he never them. He is ready for the nurse to call his name and strip him naked so the doctor can remove his genitals.

"James it is your turn," said the nurse, "Now that your here time to strip you naked."

"You can strip me naked," said James, "Start first by taking off my shoes and socks then the rest of them."

"Why of course," said the nurse, "There your barefoot now and now naked. Doctor he is ready now."

"Here i come," said the doctor, "James time to make you sleep so we can remove your genitals including that penis."

"Good i am ready," said James, "I want it off my body so i can live without them."

The doctor made him sleep. He removed his entire genitals. And regenerated skin to be nice and smooth. He woke up and saw that nice and smooth and felt it. He likes what he feels now. He is happy they are gone and wont fall off him.

"Good it is off," said James, "It looks like i never had a penis, scrotum,and balls."

"I regenerated your skin there," said the doctor, "Your new pee hole is by your butt."

"That is good," said James, "What underwear do i wear now?"

"You will wear panties," said the doctor, "Because you have no penis attached to you they are in this jar."

Next chapter will be the last one of this story. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Castration party and last chapter

Castration of Arthur and them

* * *

This is the last chapter. Arthur and them are naked having a castration party to destroy their genitals. Because they are castrated they have no genitals. So they will be naked. They will burn up their genitals in the fireplace to destroy them.

"Yes this party is done naked," said Arthur, "Because we are castrated we have no genitals just nice and smooth fronts."

"Yes even you males," said Francine, "After all you all lost them all including the penises."

"Removal of my penis is good," said Arthur, "How about you guys?"

"Best thing ever," said Bud, "It was too big after all now we have nothing but nice and smooth skin now that feels good."

"Same here," said Buster, "Being naked for a party is good. And we have no genitals to cover up."

The party got started they are all there naked. There butts are showing and their new pee holes. They all still has nipples and belly buttons just no genitals. They will soon open up the jars to remove them parts to destroy them.

"Time to open the jars up," said Arthur, "Take out our removed genitals and burn them up."

"Yes indeed, said Brain, "We had to have them removed anyway because they would have fell off killing us like Slink."

"Having no clitris and vagina is good," said Fern, "Our they would have fallen out killing us like that one woman."

"That is true," said Muffy, "Glad they was removed from us."

"Very true," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

They opened their jar took out their genitals and threw them in the fire in the fireplace. The party went on well. They are now telling their kids that their genitals will be removed at age 35 just like they did. They are telling them that now.

"So yes you kids will have genitals removed at age 35," said Arthur, "That is why my front is nice and smooth."

"I knew that," said Arthur Junior, "We learned that in school."

"Same with you," said Francine, "Even though your female."

"Yes of course," said Tina, "So that means our brother Gary will also lose his penis one day?"

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Just like Arthur Junior here will someday."

They indeed will lose theirs one day. The end.


End file.
